company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Stay Tuned IDs
1980s GW243H182.jpg GW244H183.jpg GW247H185.jpg ID: On a black background is a blue gradient rectangle with two white outlines of rectangles behind it (possibly representing a doorway). In front of it is black stripes with red bordering and yellow words with black lining inside them. The text reads: PREVIEWS OF OTHER then it fades to: RCA/COLUMBIA PICTURES HOME VIDEO RELEASES and finally, it fades again to: FOLLOW THIS FEATURE PRESENTATION FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Just simple fading to the screens, though the sizing of the rectangles is a little wonky, which is evident when each screen transitions to another. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Can be found on the beginning of RCA/Columbia tapes from the time, specifically the ones sold in black boxes with a red border. Titles include Quiet Cool and About Last Night... (1987). Scare Factor: None. 1993 Adf1.PNG| Additional Footage| ID: On the cloud background from the era's CTHV logo, the shiny gold text "ADDITIONAL FOOTAGE" zooms in and settles. FX/SFX: The clouds and the text. Music/Sounds: Just an announcer saying "Columbia TriStar Home Video proudly presents exciting behind-the-scenes footage immediately following this feature." Availability: Scarce. Supposedly on some VHS releases of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, though most of them lack this ID. Scare Factor: Low. 1993 (B) ID: Over a stone background with a spotlight shining on it, we see the text "WATCH FOR A SPECIAL (Bram Stoker's Dracula logo) VIDEO GAME MESSAGE IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE FEATURE PRESENTATION". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A booming orchestral theme with a male announcer saying the text. Availability: Seen on Bram Stoker's Dracula. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1996 ID: On a black background, we see the text "STAY TUNED IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE CREDITS TO EXPERIENCE THE NEVER-BEFORE-SEEN 'NEVERWHERE LAND' SEGMENT". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the 1996 VHS of Heavy Metal. Scare Factor: None. 1997, 2000 Men In Black.jpg Music Video.jpg Stay Tuned For MIB Additional Footage.jpg Stay Tuned Men In Black UK Version.jpg ID: On a space background, "MEN IN BLACK", in a stylish font, zooms in, then it disappears and "MUSIC VIDEO" zooms in as well. Variant: On the 2000 Special Edition release, we see footage from the movie and we cut to a space background that contains the film's logo with "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR" on the top and "ADDITIONAL FOOTAGE" on the bottom. UK Variant: We see the text "Don't miss the full-length video of Will Smith's Number 1 single "MEN IN BLACK" at the end of this video" on a black background. FX/SFX: The text zooming in (the 1997 version), and the animation from the end of the trailers (the 2000 version). Music/Sounds: No music in the 1997 version, just a guy saying "Stay tuned for the "Men in Black" music video starring Will Smith immediately following this feature." and the closing theme for the 2000 version. The UK version is silent. Availability: The 1997 version is the more common of the two and can be seen on the 1997 VHS of Men in Black. The 2000 version, on the other hand, is far rarer and can only be seen on the Special Edition release. Scare Factor: None to minimal for the 1997 version because of the fact you get flashed by a neuralyzer directly from the movie before this ID comes up. None for the 2000 version because it actually includes footage from the movie. 1997 ID: On a blue CTHV wallpaper background, we see the words "Original Theatrical Trailer Immediately Following The Feature" fade in, zoom out and settle. FX/SFX: The fading in, the zooming out. Music/Sounds: A few seconds of silence, then an announcer (Hal Douglas) says "Stay tuned for a presentation of the original theatrical trailer immediately following the feature." Availability: Seen on the 1997 VHS of Annie. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1998 ID: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Appears on the 1998 VHS of The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom. Scare Factor: TBA 1999 (A) ID: The golden words "STAY TUNED FOR THE SILVERADO FEATURETTE IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE FEATURE PRESENTATION" zoom in on scenes from the movie. FX/SFX: The zooming. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare. Availability: Rare, appearing only on the collector's-edition VHS of Silverado. Scare Factor: Low. 1999 (B) ID: Over scenes from the music video for the Dust Brothers' version of "Shining Star", we see lines that turns into the words "STAY TUNED FOR THE SPECIAL "SHINING STAR" MUSIC VIDEO AFTER THE FEATURE". Then the text turns back into the lines, then the text again. FX/SFX: The lines appearing, the turning. Music/Sounds: A snippet of "Brick House" by the Commodores. Availability: Rare. It appears on the 1999 Columbia/Tristar Home Video VHS release of Muppets from Space, directly after the muppetworld.com ID. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1999 © Stay Tuned Stepmom Featurette.jpg| Immediately Following The Feature Presentation.jpg| ID: Over scenes from Stepmom are the words: STAY TUNED FOR THE STEPMOM FEATURETTE sliding up. After that, we cut to: IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE FEATURE PRESENTATION Both of them are in the same font as the text on the Silverado ID. FX/SFX: The sliding. Music/Sounds: A selection of the Stepmom score. Availability: Rare. It appears on the Stepmom VHS. Scare Factor: Low. 2000 (A) ID: On a yellow background, we see the Stuart Little logo, and Stuart Little himself between the words. After that, it falls to make room for "STAY TUNED FOR HILARIOUS BLOOPERS AFTER THE FEATURE" fading in, except for "HILARIOUS BLOOPERS" sliding in and colored blue, with the "OO" in "BLOOPERS" zooming in and out. After that "HILARIOUS BLOOPERS" zooms in and spins away. FX/SFX: The falling, and the text animating. Music/Sounds: Some generic Stuart Little-like music. Availability: Rare. It appears on the original 2000 VHS release of Stuart Little. Scare Factor: Medium. 2000 (B) Stay Tuned Blue Streak Bumper.jpg| For An Exciting Music Video.jpg| Immediately Following The Featurette.jpg| ID: We see clips from the movie stretching in. Then, the words "Stay Tuned" slide, then it cuts to another set of clips and we see the words "For An Exciting Music Video" slide in. Then it cuts to another set of clips with the words "Immediately Following The Feature" sliding in. FX/SFX: Just the texts sliding. Music/Sounds: Drumbeats and sounds of police sirens. Availability: Even rarer than the previous variant. It appears on the 2000 Blue Streak VHS. Scare Factor: Low. 2000 © Stay Tuned Stand By Me Bumper.jpg ID: Over scenes from Stand by Me, the text "STAY TUNED" appears. Below it, "AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE" appears. Below that, "Stand By Me" in yellow large font zooms in. And below that, "FEATURETTE" appears. FX/SFX: The texts appearing and the name of the movie zooming in. Music/Sounds: The song "Stand By Me" from the movie's soundtrack. Availability: Seen on the 2000 VHS of Stand By Me. Scare Factor: Low. 2002 (A) Stay Tuned After The Feature For The Spider-Man Music Video.jpg| Stay Tuned Spider-Man UK Variant.jpg| Opening To Spider-Man 2002 VHS|USA Variant (at 8:15) Opening to Spider-Man UK VHS (2002)|UK Variant (at 4:02) ID: We see a white flash followed by footage from the first Sam Raimi Spider-Man movie. The text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE SPIDER-MAN MUSIC VIDEO" spins in like a web, then zooms in slowly. UK Variant: Next to artwork used for the film's poster is "Don't forget to watch out for the fantastic behind-the-scenes look at Spider-Man after the movie" shaking on a black background. After that, the artwork zooms away. FX/SFX: The white flash appearing and the text spinning. On the UK variant, the text shaking and the poster art zooming away. Music/Sounds: The music from the film's TV spots. On the UK variant, a rock tune (from the trailer) plays. Availability: Rare, as it was only seen on the 2002 VHS of Spider-Man. Scare Factor: Low. The white flash and music can scare some. The text shaking and the poster art zooming away on the UK variant may startle some, but it's otherwise harmless for those that are used to be seeing it. 2002 (B, UK Only) Stay Tuned Men In Black II UK Variant.jpg| Opening to Men in Black II UK VHS (2002)|Skip to 09:13 ID: On a black background we see the words "LOOK OUT FOR WILL SMITH'S "BLACK SUITS COMIN' (Nod Ya Head)" MUSIC VIDEO AFTER THE MAIN FEATURE" with a clip of the video playing below. FX/SFX: The video clip. Music/Sounds: An excerpt from "Black Suits Comin' (Nod Ya Head)". Availability: Only seen on the UK VHS release of Men in Black II. Scare Factor: Low. Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Sony Pictures IDs